Pachycephalosaurus
| image = Pachy2.jpg|thumb | image_caption = An artist's illustration of Pachycephalosaurs wyomingensis | image_width = 240px | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | clade1 = Dinosauria | ordo = †Ornithischia | familia = †Pachycephalosauridae | tribus = †Pachycephalosaurini | genus = †''Pachycephalosaurus'' | genus_authority = Brown & Schlaikjer, 1943 | species = P. wyomingensis | binomial = Pachycephalosaurs wyomingensis | binomial_authority = Gilmore, 1931 | synonyms = *''Dracorex hogwartsia?'' Bakker et al., 2006 *''Stygimoloch spinifer?'' Galton & Sues, 1983 *''Troodon wyomingensis?'' Gilmore, 1931 *''Tylosteus ornatus'' Leidy, 1872 (rejected name) }} Pachycephalosaurus/''Tylosteus'' is a genus of pachycephalosaurid dinosaurs. It lived during the late Cretaceous period in what is now North America. Remains have been excavated in Montana. It was an herbivorous creature which is only known from a single skull and a few extremely thick skull roofs. Pachycephalosaurus lived 68-65 mya. Description Pachycephalosaurus was probably bipedal and was the largest known of the bone-headed dinosaurs, with some others being Stygimoloch, Dracorex, and Stegoceras. It is famous for having a large, bony dome atop its skull, up to 25 cm (10 inches) thick, which safely cushioned its brain. The dome's rear aspect was edged with bony knobs and short bony spikes were projected upwards from the snout. These features suggest that, despite their bipedal stance, they were likely to have been relatives of the ceratopsians. Using data from other pachycephalosauridae, it has been estimated that Pachycephalosaurus was approximately the length of a large car, maybe around 4.6m long (15 feet) and had a fairly short, thick neck, short fore limbs, a bulky body, long hind legs and a heavy tail, which was likely to have been held rigid by ossified tendons. Large eye-sockets that faced forward suggest that the animal had good vision and was capable of binocular vision. Lifestyle Scientists once suspected that Pachycephalosaurus and its dome-headed relatives were the bipedal equivalents of the big-horned sheep of today. It was thought that, in the mating season, big males would run at one another, clashing heads to decide which would dominate and mate with a herd of females. It was also thought that they might have used their domed heads for defence against predators. However, it is now believed that the Pachycephalosaurs would not have used their domes in this way so much. The adult head bones could not adequately have withstood pressure and impact and the skulls lacked proper shock absorption like Big Horned Sheep, and it's more likely that they head-butted their sides, to try to knock them off balance. Also, there is no evidence of scars or other damage on fossilized Pachycephalosaurus skulls. On the other hand, it's unlikely that pachycephalosaurs developed those thick skulls for display alone. It's a rather opinionated discussion. Scientists do not yet know what these dinosaurs ate. Having very small, ridged teeth they could not have chewed tough, fibrous plants as effectively as other dinosaurs of the same period. It is assumed that pachycephalosaurs lived on a mixed diet of leaves, seeds, fruit and insects. The sharp, serrated teeth would have been very effective for shredding plants. Habitats It is believe that Pachycephalosaurus lived in woods, forests, feilds, meadows, lowlands, grasslands and plains of Montana, North Dakota, South Dakota, Wyoming and Alberta during the Late Cretaceous and little bit in the Early Paleogene. The dinosaurs it shared these locations with can be found in many of the same locations that Pachycephalosaurus inhabited. The flodplains that Pachycephalosaurus lived in had trees, grass, shrubs, ferns, woodlands, ponds, streams, rivers, brooks, creeks and valleys. Lance Formation Was a plain filled with streams forest and woods the formation was named after Lance Creek and located in Wyoming. The Lance Formation was one of the many places that Pachycephalosaurus called home it had plains with trees, meadows, feilds, steams, creeks, brooks, ponds, ferns, shrubs and wooded areas but it was mostly believed to be a wetland floodplain. Pachycephalosaurus not only lived alongside dinosaurs in the Lace Formation but it shared the area with birds, reptiles like lizards, crocodiles, alligators, snakes, turtles, alongside amphibians like, frogs, salamanders and toads, also invertebrates like, arachnids, insects, arthropods, crustaceans, fish and small mammals. Pachycephalosaurus has also been found near Lance Creek. Scollard Formation Was a plain located near Scollard Canyon the formation is named after the canyon in Alberta, Canada. Scollard Formation was one of the many places that Pachycephalosaurus made it's home like other habitats that the dinosaur lived in this location was believed to be a floodplain at one point with forests, meadows, fields, brooks, ponds, creeks, ferns, grass, trees, shrubs and woods located in the plains. Pachycephalosaurus has also been found alongside next to the Scollard Canyon. Animals like, birds, fish, amphibians like, frogs, toads, salamanders, birds, reptiles like, snakes, lizards, turtles, alligators, crocodiles, invertebrates like, insects, arachnids, crustaceans, arthropods, and small mammals lived in plains of Scollard at the sametime with Pachycephalosaurus and other dinosaurs. Hell Creek Formation Red Deer River In The Media *''Pachycephalosaurus'' appeared in the 1997 film The Lost World: Jurassic Park stampeding with the other dinosaurs. One of them appeared in the 2015 film Jurassic World & was tranquilized to sleep after escaping it's enclosure. While not in the trailers so far for the 2018 ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'', it has been revealed that there are surviving Pachycephalosaurus populations on Isla Nublar, but they and many other dinosaurs will now face an impending danger in the form of an erupting volcano. It is possible that some Pachycephalosaurus was saved offscreen. * Pachycephalosaurus also had some roles in the Land Before Time franchise, where they are depicted as secondary villains. A trio of Pachycephalosaurus attack Cera in The Land Before Time, but they make their return in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists when a pair of them fight each other and Petrie gets dizzy to see them fighting. However in the later movies they were one of the dinosaurs living in the Great Valley. *''Pachycephalosaurus'' appeared in the 35th episode of Dink, the Little Dinosaur & one of them was a new but minor character & Allie named Nobbie. *''Pachycephalosaurus'' made some appearances in DinoRiders. *A Dinosaucer Pachycephalosaurus named Bonehead appears in Various episodes of Dinosaucers, Bonehead can sometimes Devolve into his ancestral appearance. *''Pachycephalosaurus'' made some appearances in Cadillacs & Dinosaurs. "Both Some Comic Books & only episode 12 nicknamed a bonehead". *A Pachycephalosaurus was seen briefly along with different species of Dinosaurs from the Cretaceous Period in the 3rd episode of the PBS Program The Dinosaurs! “The Nature of the Beast”. *Some Pachycephalosaurus appeared in a few episodes of Kong: The Animated Series. One of them was also seen briefly on the Film Kong Return to the Jungle. *''Pachycephalosaurus'' was featured in the Vivendi Universal video game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. *''Pachycephalosaurus'' is the title of a song on a 2006 album by the band Showbread, entitled Age of Reptiles. However, despite its name, the song itself doesn't have something to do with the dinosaur. *The Transforme rs characters of Hardhead and Dinotron turned into Pachycephalosaurus. *A Zord in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder was based on Pachycephalosaurus, and another in Power Rangers: Dino Charge. *''Pachycephalosaurus'' made a brief cameo in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. They are rideable in one level of the video game adaption. *''Pachycephalosaurus'' made a few appearances in the video game Jurassic The Hunted. "Both dead & alive. The PS2 version featured only the living Pachys Stampeding to get away from Spike the Spinosaurus. *Pachycephalosaurus was featured in a PS3 Game Wonderbook: Walking With Dinosaurs. Staring The 2 Notable individuals Ficus & Lily in the 2 part Final Chapter Level King of Dragons. *Pachycephalosaurus also appeared in a couple Dinosaur Arcade Games The Lost World Jurassic Park & Savage Quest. *It is a huntable species in Carnivores. *Pachycephalosaurus was seen at the beginning of the PBS Nova Documentary Arctic Dinosaurs. *A juvenile Pachycephalosaurus is seen chased by two Juvenile T.Rexes & another hunted by a pair of Troodon in Dinosaur Revolution (Dinotasia). It is the model of the scrapped Prenocephale. *''Pachycephalosaurus'' appears in Two National Geographic Documentaries Bizarre Dinosaurs & in Dinosaurs Decoded, where Jack Horner talks about how Stygimoloch and Dracorex are actually young Pachycephalosaurus, however, not many people agree with this, and the idea has mostly been rid of. *It also appeared in Dinosaur Train in season 2. Featuring the 2 Siblings Patrick & Pamela Pachycephalosaurus in the Episode Dome Headed Dinosaur. *''Pachycephalosaurus'' will appear in Jurassic World: Evolution. It seems to be based on the Lost World design. *''Pachycephalosaurus'' will be in the upcoming game Saurian as a playable dinosaur. *In Dinozaurs There's a character named Dino Pachy his dinosaur form is a Pachycephalosaurus and his Dino Weapon mode is the Pachy Spike Sword. *A Pachycephalosaurus appeared in a few episodes of Dinosaur King. It was also one of the Secret Dinosaurs with tremendous powers. *In Pokemon series, Cranidos and its evolved form Rampardos are based on Pachycephalosaurus. These two Pokemon were first introduced in the video games, Pokemon Diamond & Pearl. *Pachycephalosaurus appears in Anime film Age of the Great Dinosaurs with one being the victim of the one-eyed Tyrannosaurus rex. *It was also in the 1994 Japanese film Tyranno's Claw. *The Pachycephalosaurus is one of the many creatures you can tame in the survival game Ark: Survival Evolved. *''Pachycephalosaurus'' will appear in Jurassic World: Alive. It seems to be based on the Lost World design. *It also appears in the 2019 Disney show “Gigantosaurus (TV series)” as a character named Patchy who’s a friend of the 4 Dino kids Mazu, Rocky, Tiny & Bill. Gallery Pachycephalosaurus/Gallery Category:Pachycephalosauridae Category:Pachycephalosaurs Category:Cretaceous dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Late Cretaceous Category:Jurassic Park (film) characters Category:Cretaceous animals Category:Cretaceous Period Category:Prehistoric animals of North America Category:Prehistoric reptiles of North America Category:Reptiles Category:Crested dinosaurs Category:Archosaurs Category:Jurassic Park (novel) characters Category:Jurassic park (novel) dinosaurs Category:Primeval Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Creatures Category:Ornithischia Category:Diapsid Reptiles Category:Herbivores Category:Dinosaurs from Hell Creek Category:Famous animals Category:Famous Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaur Revolution Creatures Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Creatures Category:Jurassic World Creatures Category:Dinosaurs (TV Series) Category:Carnivores Creatures Category:Ice Age Creatures Category:Jurassic Park: Builder Creatures Category:Jurassic World: The Game Creatures Category:Saurian Dinosaurs Category:How Do Dinosaurs Creatures Category:Prehistoric creatures which inspired pokemon designs Category:Taxa named by Barnum Brown Category:Fossil taxa described in 1934 Category:The Land Before Time Creatures Category:Herd Animals Category:The Dino King Creatures Category:Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs creatures Category:Dinosaur Train creatures Category:Extinct animals of North America Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Category:Transformers creatures Category:Jurassic World: Evolution creatures Category:Jurassic Survivor Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Alive Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaur King creatures Category:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Category:Jurassic Park: Warpath Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs from Lance Formation Category:Dinosaurs from Scollard Formation Category:Medium-sized herbivores Category:Medium-sized animals Category:Prehistoric animals of Red Deer River Category:Mesozoic animals Category:Mesozoic reptiles